clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy-Shooting (Encounter)
Fairy-Shooting is the seventh encounter in Grand Games: The Ascent Enemies * Goblin Archer (975 Gold, 120 XP, 75 Energy, 5 HP) * Demon Archer (975 Gold, 120 XP, 75 Energy, 5 HP) Transcript Introduction "Fairies killed my daughter," a woman says. "Really?" you reply. "Well, she's dead to me... Running off with a fairy! Pah! Anyway, I'm going to enjoy this event!" The others utter a barrage of similar sentiments. "Always flying around like they're too good for us wingless folk..." "I hear they steal girls' eyes!" "One of them pissed in my custard!" "Fairies at my wife's brains!" "Are you sure it wasn't a zombie?" "Huh? How should I know? I'm not a scholar!" You leave them to their discussion and saunter over to the equipment table. Satyrs are arranging bows in neat lines, alongside quivers which have each been dyed a different color. The arrows protruding from them are fletched in the same hues. "Which color do you want?" a satyr asks. "Azure." He passes you the appropriate quiver and one of the bows. While you're testing the weapon's string, a broup of satyrs trot by - their hooves clicking against the rock. They're carrying a large wooden cage on their shoulders. It's filled with fairies. "Let us out!" "I'll kill you!" "Furry bastards!" "We'll dance on your spilled guts!" "The fey fold will have our revenge!" A few of them make obscene gestures in your direction. You decide to aim for those ones when the contest starts. Conclusion The fairies swear and shove in a big cluster by the cage door, all trying to force their way out of their prison at the same time. A handful pop through the gap. They flutter skyward to make their escape. You fire your first arrow. It take one of them through the back and bursts from his chest. He falls to the ground, bounces, then lies still. Once point for you. But by the time you put another shaft to your bow, the other archers have already picked off the rest of that first wave - putting a couple of them a few points ahead. You'll have to do something about that... So when the next group of fairies soar towards the heavens, and your missile leaves your bow, the ensuing scream comes from a goblin. "Stupid human! You..." He collapses, with an arrow stuck in his breast. "Sorry!" you say. "I missed!" "Learn to shoot!" says a demon archer. "If you can't use a bow don't-" His advice ends in a bloody splutter. "Sorry!" "You killed another archer!" a satyr exclaims. "I thought he was a fairy. He had wings." "Be more careful!" With your two biggest rivalss thus dealth with, you return your attention to the fey fold you're meant to be slaying. Many of them are already far away. The other archers wasted valuable time witnessing the demise of the goblin and demon. Now they're shooting again, but most of their shafts are falling short or slipping past the fluttering fairies. Your own arrow has no better luck. It zips between two of the creatures, who swerve to either side as it passes by. But there are still plenty of them in the cage, vying to force their way through the tiny doorway. So you fire your next shaft between its bars. It skewers three or four of them. "You're meant to wait for them to fly!" a nymph exclaims. "That wasn't in the rules you read out," you reply. Your next arrow wreaks similar carnage. As does the one after that. The fairies scream and trash in their cage, but with so many of them packed into so small a space, there's little they can do. In moments they're all down and victory is yours. Category:Grand Games: The Ascent